Final fantasy Xiii: Fabula Nova Cristalis
by Lithium pamplemouss
Summary: One-shot Juste une petite description du trailer, avec deux-trois petits changements. A l'origine, c'est un defis qu'on m'avait lancé, mais à partir de rien, pas facile XD


**Serie: **** Final fantasy Xiii: fabula nova cristalis**

**Ptit résumé****: juste la description du trailer, avec deux- trois petits changements. A l'origine, c'est un defis qu'on m'a lancé, mais faire une fic à partir de rien, c'est pas evident! XD**

**Final fantasy XIII**

Le train continuait d'avancer. Dans le premier wagon, le garde responsable de la securité des passagers soupira et baissa son fusil. Il ne savait même pas qui étaient ces passagers. On lui avait juste donné l'ordre de ne laisser personne s'approcher d'eux. A Cocoon, c'était la pagaille. Depuis que la rumeur courrait que des corps étrangers avaient infiltrés la ville-vaisseau, tout le monde se soupsonnait et à chaque fois ça finissait en exil. Des fois, carrément en fusillade. L'homme lui même avait de la chance. En tant que garde, il n'était pas sousponné par les autorités de Cocoon. Mais il devait faire quand même attention. On lui a bien dit que quoi qu'il arrive, le train devait arriver a destination sans aucuns dégats. Le soldat soupira à nouveau. Pour le moment, tout se passait bien. Il se retrouva soudain ventre a terre.

Le train fut secoué par une explosion soudaine au dernier wagon. Le garde jura vulgairement car il avait encore une fois pensé trop vite...

Lightning s'appuya contre le mur et chargea violement le premier garde qui la menaçait de son fusil. Celui ci tomba à terre pendant que la jeune femme utilisa une de ses capsule de gravité. Elle souria en voyant le halo violet s'installer autour d'elle et attrappa la mitraillette de l'homme inconscient tout en degainnant la sienne. Trois gardes arriverent, et resterent figés face à l'intrue qui à present flottait au dessus de sol.

-" Mais qu'est ce que..." Commença un des trois soldat qui fut coupé dans sa phrase par une balle entre les deux yeux. Lightning profita de l'effet de surprise de sa capsule pour vider les deux chargeurs sur ses ennemis. Une fois qu'ils furent tous neutralisés, elle jeta l'arme du soldat par terre.

-" Pas de chance!" fit elle au mort a côté d'elle.

Elle s'elança dans le wagon central, de la taille d'un couloir, et ne put s'empecher de soupirer quand elle vit tous les gardes, les chiens et autres bestioles employées pour l'arréter. La jeune femme degainna sa gunblade et se jeta sur le garde le plus proche. Elle le trancha d'un coup puis l'envoya en l'air pour finallement s'electrocuter contre la decharge d'energie du train. Lightning eu le temps de voir arriver un deuxieme soldat qu'elle parra violement. Il appuyait de toutes ses forces sur l'arme mais Lightning tenait bon. Le seul probleme c'est qu'il y avait un chien derriere elle qui était pret à lui sauter dessus. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle devia brusquement la lame du soldat et tendit le bras pour lancer un sort d'immobilisation. Il y eu une lumiere soudaine qui la força à fermer les yeux, mais elle aborda un sourire en coin quand elle les rouvrit. Tous ses ennemis étaient à présents figés dans les airs. Sachant que son sort ne durait pas des lustres, elle se depecha d'attaquer le soldat du fond qui s'appretait à lançer un sort de foudre en sautant par dessus un chien qui lui barait le chemin. Elle donna un grand coup de lame à l'homme puis fit un saut perilleux en arriere tout en lançant un sort brasier sur les autres ennemis qui venait de recommençer a bouger.

Elle roula sur le sol et tira sur trois gardes un peu trop pres à son gout puis s'avança jusqu'aux garde restants. L'un d'entre eux esseya de lui porter une attaque au cou, mais elle esquiva en se baissant au bon moment. Profitant de sa position, elle renversa ses opposants avec sa jambe. Lightning ecarquilla les yeux un instant. Un des gardes dans le fond commençait a vider son chargeur sur elle. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, elle entama une serie de sauts perrilleux en arriere et tira sur les ennemis à côté d'elle. Une fois à terre, elle regarda autour d'elle. Il restait un chien, qui fonçait tête baissée sur elle. Lightning soupira à nouveau et trancha son dernier ennemi d'un coup vif.

La jeune femme regarda le carnage autour d'elle tout en soupirant.

" pourquoi envoient-ils des soldats? Ils savent bien qu'ils n'ont aucune chance!" se demanda t-elle, agaçée. Elle entamma sa marche vers le fond du wagon quand elle sentit quelque chose frôler sa joue à une vitesse effrayante. Elle reussi à distinguer cette chose quand elle s'ecrasa contre la porte. Il s'agissait d'un bout du wagon.

Lightning se retourna rapidement pour voir a quoi elle avait à faire. Elle deglutit avec difficulté.

Un ennorme monstre avec des griffes un peu trop grandes s'elançait vers elle tout en envoyait des debris du train pour l'ecraser. La jeune femme quelque peu inquiete, grimpa sur un bout de tôle encore en l'air et daigainna sa gunblade au dessus de sa tête. Elle tenta un coup puissant mais le monstre la parra avec sa queue.

" Oups chui mal!" eu t-elle le temps de penser avant qu'il l'envoya voler plus loin. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'endroit où elle allait atterir si elle ne retablissait pas sa position mais le feu ne lui plaisant pas trop, elle arreta sa volée en plantant sa gunblade dans le sol du train. Retombant sur ses genoux, elle mis en joue le monstre qui commençait à s'enerver.

Lightning decida de sortir du train quand elle vit arriver d'autres gardes. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'eterniser ici. Elle utilisa sa derniere capsule de gravité et sortit du train d'un saut gigantesque.

Une fois dehors elle se mis a courir mais s'arreta rapidement. Une dizaine de garde lui fesait face.

Elle attrappa son fusil et les mis en joue calmement.

" Si ils ne sont que dix, c'est bon" se murmura t-elle. Mais quand elle entendit du bruit à sa droite, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'étaient pas dix. Lightning tourna doucement la tête vers la source de ce qui l'inquietait et decouvrit avec surprise une vingtaine de garde suplementaire. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant bruyament.

-" Vous êtes lourds! J'ai pas le temps pour vos conneries moi!" fit elle audiblement aux gardes autours d'elle. L'un des soldats, n'ayant pas apprecié ce qu'elle venait de dire, s'avançait d'un air menaçant. Lightning rouvrit les yeux et fixa cet homme qui aurait du rester là où il était. Cet homme en question tomba à terre. La jeune femme surprise observa les gardes tomber les uns apres les autres à terre. Elle chercha la source de ce phénomene des yeux. Une moto s'arreta a une dizaine de metres d'elle. Le propriétaire se tourna vers elle en souriant. Il posa son fusil sur son épaule.

-" Je t'emmene quelque part?" fit le blond avec un large sourire.


End file.
